


METROIDxVANIA, Part 2

by chimeraproblems



Series: METROIDxVANIA [2]
Category: Metroid Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Lunch, Processing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeraproblems/pseuds/chimeraproblems
Summary: Samus and Alucard have clearly hit it off - which means it's time to engage in the time-honored lesbian tradition of sharing traumas.





	METROIDxVANIA, Part 2

_"Soma."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I have something for you. From Mina."_

_"A pendant?"_

_"I know I can't dissuade you from this, but maybe... we can remind you of who you are. Of what you stand to lose."_

_"Sweet girl."_

_"She loves you, you know."_

_"I know."_

_"We all do, in our own ways. Or else we wouldn't be out here, trying to protect you from this. Please. Stay safe."_

-

Samus had Alucard by the hand, leading her back to her room, sneaking grins back over her shoulder at her. She could feel Samus's pulse and heat in her grasp, tantalizing and vital. Her own pulse - a gift from her mother - quickened in response.

A familiar hunger rose inside her, heightening her senses. She took in the full, delicious measure of the woman leading her to the bedroom. Her scent, acrid, animalistic, the touch of her scales, the sound of her breathing. It was a hunger she was practiced at quelling, but the occasional small indulgence carried such wonderful benefits in times like these.

Samus's nest had some sort of frame supporting it, but it was obscured almost entirely by cushions and blankets. Samus pushed her gently back and she sank into the soft mass. As she watched, Samus took off her damp tank top.

The bounty hunter's breasts were lean and a bit pointy. A tuft of downy off-white feathers bloomed between them, right over her sternum. Alucard couldn't really tell what her own face was doing, but she hoped she was grinning.

"You okay?" asked Samus.

"Y-yeah! It's fine. You're lovely, wow."

Samus slid in beside her as she unbuckled her cuffed boots and pulled them off, tossing them aside. Her talon traced down her chest, over the silk of her shirt.

"Same goes for you, dove," she cooed.

"Um. Thank you."

Her face was heating up. Her nest smelled like her, and it was all around them. Alucard turned herself, suddenly, and buried her face against her downy chest. Samus reached up to stroke her hair.

" _Are_ you okay?" the bounty hunter asked.

Alucard looked up at her. "Yes?"

"Because you look kind of... miserable?"

"I'm just goth," she said, then buried her face in Samus's feathers again. When next she spoke, her voice was muffled. "Can we just stay like this?"

"Of course," Samus murmured. She kept petting her, shifting into a slightly more comfortable position so she could bear more of Alucard's weight.

"Thanks for telling me about your logs," Alucard said, after a time. "They were really nice to listen to. Um. I was having a bad night but they helped."

"God, I'm sorry, and I just left you out there. I don't, like, get people very often. I think I'm bad at people."

Alucard laughed, a bit rueful. "I almost knocked on your door, you know."

"Aww, would've been fine. What stopped you?"

"Oh my god, no, it was way too thirsty a maneuver, I promise."

Samus laughed. "That's cute. You're cute."

Alucard blushed, snuggling herself even more thoroughly against her. Her body was at once toned and lean with muscle and fluffy with patterned patches of feathers. It made for a good resting place.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Samus, eventually.

"No," said Alucard. "Yes. I just lost some people. Some friends. I went into torpor because I didn't want to see them die. I wanted to remember them happy. And now here I am and they're all just... they're so far gone it shouldn't even ache but it does. It always does."

"Mm," grunted Samus, still petting her.

"But there's a chance-" She couldn't trust her voice for a moment. "One of them might still be around, but if they are... It's not them anymore."

"How do you mean?"

"Soma. They were supposed to inherit the power of the Dark Lord - of my dad, you know? They were a good kid. Last I checked they had worked past it all, they were ready to live the rest of their life. I wanted that. We all wanted that. We loved Soma. I mean, they were just a kid. I was like, kind of a mom to them? But like, kind of a shitty mom because they still had to do so much on their own. I couldn't do that for them."

"You think this Dracula might be your friend?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Mmm," agreed Samus. "I hope they're dead. Uh, fuck, I mean-"

"No, that's the fucked up thing, I do too! I hope this time my fucking dad just exploded out of some rando so I don't have to care about it. I hate it. I hate not knowing and I hate knowing that all my _other_ friends are dead."

She rolled over on Samus until she looked up at the ceiling, using her breast like a warm, muscly pillow, and sighed. She could see the bounty hunter staring off into space, mulling on something. Finally, Samus spoke.

"You let yourself get wrapped up worrying about all the things that could hurt them just to quell that cold terror at all the ways they could hurt everything else. Like it's all on a knife's edge."

"Yeah. Fuck. Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Nah. But like, kinda. Did you find the logs from the Zebes mission?"

"With the metroid hatchling? Oh my god I was _bawling."_

"Yeah. I mean you heard that log, I was a mess too. But I can tell you there was still a part of me saying it was better this way. Better to lose it before I had to kill it for what it would've become."

"God. I couldn't face it. I got too invested. Or maybe that was my choice, to lose them on my own terms. Go under before they turned into something I had to hurt. Sleep for a couple millennia."

"It ain't healthy."

"Bitch I'm dead," she scoffed, rolling over to bury her face in fluff again. Samus laughed.

"I had a suit," said Alucard, eventually. "I looked _great_ in that suit. I hope I remembered to pack it."

"You wanna keep talking about them?" asked Samus. She threaded her talon-like hand down to clasp one of Alucard's hands and squeeze.

"No."

"You wanna even think about it?"

"Not really. To be honest I've been thinking about it all night and it's just been-" Samus's fist wormed out of her grasp and closed, precisely but firmly, around a handful of Alucard's hair. She pulled her head back, just enough to kiss her.

"-Ah..." Shivers shot down her spine, her lips brushing against those of the mercenary. She wanted to sink into those lips, to give herself fully to them, but the talon pulling her hair restrained her. Samus pulled her away, breaking off the kiss with a smile, never loosening her grasp.

"So don't think about it," she rumbled.

Alucard hissed softly, still shivering, letting her hair support just enough of the weight of her head for it to hurt. She needed the hurt. "Hey, why do you think you're bad at people? You're really good at _me."_

Samus chuckled again, wrapping one thigh around Alucard's hip and squeezing her close. "This? I'm good at this. But all the other people stuff? God, no."

She released her suddenly, letting her head fall forward directly into her kiss. Alucard moaned into her, shimmying up slightly and arching her back to start unbuttoning her shirt. She could feel the ache in her fangs and the flutter in her chest building with every breath she took near her, with every kiss bringing the taste of her.

She pulled back to shrug her shoulders out of her shirt's sleeves just as Samus reached up to clasp her under the chin. She froze, shirt half-off, then gasped as the cold metal of her cannon brushed against the small of her back, hooking under the shirt's fabric before wrapping through it, pinning her arms - still caught in her sleeves - behind her back.

Samus pulled her face close, stopping just shy of kissing her. She chose instead to simply breathe on her, taunting her with her heat and proximity, her golden eyes boring into her. Alucard found herself torn - she was too entranced to break her gaze, but too flustered to meet it. She was transfixed. It was unbelievable how well Samus had read her.

The bounty hunter pulled her forward at last, bridging the distance between them for another kiss. Her talon dug into her jaw for a parting squeeze before trailing downwards to caress one of her exposed breasts.

Naturally, she wasn't wearing a bra. For a while, back in the 2030s, she had been on a binding kick, going for that genderfuck kind of look - it made the suit _pop_ \- but she had resolved just before her hibernation period that there was no way in hell she was going to spend torpor in a binder. Now that she was awake again, she had quietly resolved that it was time to let the girls breathe for a good century or two. Here, now, in the warmth of Samus's nest, this decision was already paying off in spades.

The texture of her soft, birdlike scales pressing against her skin was exquisite. Alucard was awfully proud of her breasts - she had had several hundred years to develop them, after all. They hadn't been easy years. She resented the concept of destiny, and maybe it was unfair to contextualize her accumulated experiences as all leading to this singular sensation, but it if it were true? It wouldn't be so bad.

She grew momentarily conscious of Samus's piercing gaze on her.

"Looks like you're thinking," she said.

"Yeah," said Alucard.

"I think you should shut that shit up and let yourself get your tits played with."

"Yeah," she breathed. It was moments like these, as Samus teased her breasts roughly, that renewed her connection to her own body in the most fulfilling way. "Damn. I'm really in this bitch."

"I'm patient," said Samus. "I can wait my turn."

Alucard hissed a laugh, pressing her forehead to the hunter's and letting her flawless hair cascade over her as Samus squeezed a generous talonful of vampire tit. She wrapped her cannon through her shirt again, drawing it one twist tighter and pulling her upright. Alucard wriggled herself forward until she straddled Samus's hips. She started grinding softly.

"You're eager," said Samus, sliding her talon down her flanks to squeeze her hip.

"You're very tall," gasped Alucard.

"Awww," the bounty hunter hummed. "You're really taking my advice to heart."

Alucard pouted, but it gave way to a shivering gasp as Samus pulled her shirt tighter.

They had all morning to keep her from thinking.

-

Lunch was chicken katsu, courtesy of Alucard's culinary skills and the compact nursery disguised as a kitchen cabinet that stored and grew fresh sheets of vat-meat. Samus dipped into her precious physical stock of rice just for the occasion.

"You can replicate it," she explained, "but it fucking sucks."

"I appreciate it," Alucard said. "I'm just assuming it's not weird that you eat bird - vat bird? - despite your whole deal considering it's your kitchen these are growing in."

"Chozo are omnivores! We eat meat, sparingly. Humans too, I guess. It's not like the gene therapy restricted my dietary options."

"Huh!" replied Alucard. Samus grew more animated when she talked about her adoptive culture, she noticed. She didn't have a whole lot to say but she wanted her to continue, so she smiled at her and started trimming the sheet of vat-poultry into vague fillets for breading.

"We have a song about it, every time we make a meal with meat in it. At least, the ones who raised me did. This one would go sort of like, uh-" She cleared her throat, looked at the ceiling for a moment, and seemed to relax as a wave of nostalgia spread over her. She launched into a lilting, melodious sequence of chirps and clicks, then fell silent just as suddenly, conscious of her enthusiasm.

"That's lovely!" gushed Alucard. She intended it to reassure her, but it seemed to only make her more embarrassed. "That was Chozo you were singing in?"

"Yep!" said Samus. Her embarrassment was clearly no match for her love for them. "It translates roughly to... uh..."

Alucard waited, rapt, while Samus mulled on the nuances of translation. "Something like: Oh, meat, thank you, emphatic thank you. Oh, bird meat - uh, poultry? Is it quite the connotation? - thank you, emphatic thank you, you sustain us, you sustain us."

Alucard laughed softly, fishing the fried filets from the oil and cutting them into strips.

"It's-" sputtered Samus. "There's a lot of reverence for life that gets lost in the translation. I'm not a poet."

"Still sounds lovely to me."

Alucard served the lion's share of rice and katsu to Samus. For herself, she was perfectly satisfied with just enough to get a few tastes of it.

"Anyway," said Samus, setting down her bowl on the low table in front of the couch, "Nutrient sources haven't really been limited to me ever since SR388."

"I don't think I made it to those logs."

"S'where I got these."

She reached up to splay her own lips wide, revealing teeth graced by a double set of upper canines. Both pairs curved inwards, but the outer pair were thick - she almost wanted to call them swollen - while the inner pair were smaller and emerged from higher in the gumline, squeezing down between her main canines and her lateral incisors. Alucard felt a deep pang between her hips even as her own fangs tingled in sympathy, or possibly anticipation. She had caught glimpses of them every time she smiled, and she had felt them in her mouth during their earlier explorations, but now she had lavish visual confirmation.

"Jesus Christ," she said.

"Who?"

"Never mind. You didn't get those from the Chozo, did you?"

The bounty hunter's eyes gleamed. "I have the perfect thing to watch over lunch."

-

_"Samus, I'm reading signs of an SA-X in proximity. Can you make it to navigation control? What's your status?" There was an undeniable presence in the room with her that bled through her helmet cam, and ADAM's flat voice practically blared over her radio._

_"shut up, fuck you, shut up, shut up," she whispered. Her view wobbled as she furtively switched off her comms. She was crouched on a platform in the upper levels of the cargo bay she found herself in, breathing hard enough to clip her mic levels and desperately trying not to. Looking down, she slid herself, inch by inch, to the edge of the platform._

Lunch was long eaten, the empty bowls sitting on the table in front of them, out of the way of the holo-display. Alucard nestled in Samus's lap, basking softly in the weight of her head resting on top of hers and the warmth of her body cushioning her. She was acutely aware of the spike of anxiety this climactic log sequence instilled in Samus - she wasn't immune to it herself. The horror and tension of it was intoxicating. She squeezed her talon, and Samus squeezed back.

_"rat fuck feds saddling me with that fucker again-" She peered over to the floor below._

_The **thing** was looking back, right at her. It had her form, it wore her face - her true face, the one the Chozo gave her. It moved like an unsettling parody of her. It lunged upwards in a blur and she jerked back from the edge. A heartbeat later, it landed on the platform in front of her and slithered upright._

_She swung her cannon desperately towards it only for it to grab the barrel and stop her dead. There was no sound but her strained grunts and the creak of armor against armor as she struggled to bring her aim around. The SA-X loomed closer, stepping past her cannon, turning aside her wildly flung fist. Icy mist poured from the vents of its own mirrored cannon, and it raised it with cruel lassitude. Cold, fleshy tendrils extruded from the muzzle, questing upwards, towards her head. She was grappling with it now, her gauntleted talon frantically pushing back on its cannon, to no avail._

_A tendril wrapped completely around her helmet, blocking all video but her panicked reflection lit from the glow of her HUD, muffling all audio but her ragged hyperventilation. Then came a sickening **crack** \- a jagged fracture split her reflection as her helmet shrieked warnings. But just before it gave, she howled in rage and it melted away at her instinctual command._

**_[VIDEO SOURCE DISCONNECTED|AUDIO ONLY]_ **

Alucard found herself with a death grip on Samus's talon. The bounty hunter, likewise, had her in a feathery bear hug. She couldn't imagine what she might be feeling, revisiting this perilous memory, but she had a pretty good idea from how her pulse was racing. The sound of chaos spilled out of the recording.

_Her screams muffled, just long enough for a wet crunch to herald hisses of pain from her parasitic doppelganger. Then the obstructing tendril recoiled, slipping free from her mouth, and her unbridled rage gained a wet timbre._

_"Come on, bitch!" She screamed. "I know you like this, you're me! You're fucking me! Fucking kill me, bitch! Fucking try it!"_

**_[VIDEO SOURCE RECONNECTED|AUDIO SYNC]_ **

_Her helmet swept over her face once more. Glowing teal ichor oozed from her mouth and spattered against her splintered reflection with her every syllable. The SA-X lurched back from her, clutching its wounded tendril. The same glowing ichor wept through its clawlike metal digits from the savage bite-wound they cradled. Its entire armored torso had split open into a gaping maw, tongue lashing out wildly in distress. Samus raised her cannon._

_She wouldn't miss._

"Fuck!" breathed Alucard. Samus squeezed her, hard.

_The recoil from her cannon's blast flung her several meters backwards. Rising back to her unsteady feet, she scanned the room for any traces of her adversary. None. She left the cargo bay and hurried to the station's central navigation console. Her breathing stabilized, gradually, as she plotted the station's fatal orbital adjustment. She finalized its terminal trajectory with a keystroke, and instantly the station's emergency alarms started blaring._

**_"3 MINUTES TO PLANETARY IMPACT"_ **

_She ran. Corridors and elevator shafts passed in a blur. Snatches of guide-markers were the only hint she was still on the path to the docking bays, and her waiting ship._

**_"2 MINUTES TO PLANETARY IMPACT"_ **

_She burst into the docking bays, searching for the familiar contours of her gunship. It wasn't there. She froze, trying to parse the strange shape slumped on the ground where her ship should be. It was... an empty shell?_

_Something **big** landed just behind her. She wheeled, her viewscreen filling with the wet, gleaming carapace of the freshly-pupated Omega Metroid. A pang of instinctive kinship stilled her cannon arm - she prayed it could sense the Metroid genes that were a part of her now. She hesitated just long enough for it to bat her across the room with a tremendous claw. She skidded hard into the Metroid's molting. The beast lumbered towards her, screeching in confusion and rage. She tried to stand, but her body refused to respond to her. Suddenly, a blast of ice caught it in the back of the head. It turned to face its new opponent._

_It was her. The SA-X ducked under the Metroid's claws, sliding in to counter with a blast of ice directly to its vulnerable underbelly. But the parasite warrior wasn't quick enough to dodge its next swipe, sending the SA-X tumbling across the ground - straight for her. She braced herself, catching the SA-X in a hug as the impact punched them both through the molting wall and into the hollow, glimmering cavity within._

_Under the uncertain pane of its mimicked helmet, she was every bit as handsome as the woman she had parasitized, but there was still something unreal to her features. Her eyes, gazing up at her, were wrong, empty, but despite this something shone in them - acceptance? Admiration?_

**_"1 MINUTE TO PLANETARY IMPACT"_ **

Alucard could barely remember to breathe. Not that it was strictly necessary for her, but even so, she was utterly engrossed by the log playback.

_The Metroid's swipe had made a ruin of her chest. Glowing ichor pulsed in weak gouts out of the rents in her armor. She had been struck so deeply that her core-X was exposed. Samus slid open her own visor, reaching down into the wound to cup her core. It pulsed out light in her grasp. SA-X reached up, her gauntleted palm brushing Samus's cheek delicately._

_She was smiling._

_Samus pulled, and her core came with her. She lifted it to her mouth and took her into herself. The video whited out in a surge of energy, save for the gleam of her HUD:_

**_[ALL SYSTEMS RESTORED|OPERATING AT MAXIMUM CAPACITY]_ **

_She burst from the molt as an angel of winter, killing frost roiling in her cannon. If she was doomed to die in fire, she would ensure her foe died in ice first._

-

"God _damn,"_ said Alucard, a good silent minute after playback finished.

"Yeah," said Samus. She squeezed her reassuringly. Neither were in any hurry to stop cuddling.

"You okay? That must have been hard to revisit."

"I'm okay." She kissed the top of Alucard's head. "I've been over it enough times that I'm fine when I know it's coming."

Alucard hummed in glad acknowledgement, scooting herself deeper into Samus's lap. After a while, she spoke again.

"Okay but that was like, hot??"

Samus punched her bicep playfully. "You _get_ me! Holy _shit!_ When I was back on my ship and had a moment to breathe I realized that I was like, the wettest I had ever been in my life. I was almost glad ADAM had the shit on autopilot because it meant I could scuttle off and rub one out."

Alucard laughed, blushing. "Wait, what happened to him? He's not creeping on us right now, is he?"

"Fuck no!" laughed Samus. "They offloaded him to check his records and whatnot for the tribunal, which kept me grounded for a while. When I finally got my ship back, they were about to reupload him, but I said I wasn't about to take orders from that patronizing shithead again, dead or alive, and they could either fuck off or I would reprogram him into a girl."

"Holy shit."

"They didn't like that one. They kept me on some real pissant jobs for a good while in the aftermath. This is the first big thing they've sent me on since then, matter of fact. Either I'm back in their good graces or they're really that desperate."

"Mmm," said Alucard. "The tribunal? How did that go?"

"Bad," she replied. "I mean, it's a tribunal. I destroyed a planet. Countless ecosystems, priceless Chozo ruins... not to mention, though they'd never admit it, I denied them a bioweapon. An abomination no one could wield. It was a matter of necessity."

Alucard said nothing, but squeezed her talon.

"I'm not separate from any of it. I never want to separate myself from it, either. The Chozo, the Metroids, the X - everything I've ever loved, everything I've ever killed, it's all a part of me. I carry it with me. I feel everything. There's nothing else I could do in the face of what I've done."

Alucard reached up to scratch the back of her neck, just under her close-cropped plumage. Samus took a deep breath and leaned back into it.

"I'm not human. I missed my chance on it. Every step I take and every being they splice me with takes me further from it and I don't care. I like it this way. But I still love them, you know?"

"I fucking _know."_

"That's why I did it. So I could love them, and keep loving them. There was no other way."

Alucard shifted in her lap, turning her face towards her and draping her arms around the back of her neck.

"If I'd known there was someone like you kicking around the galaxy I'd have woken myself up way earlier."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> soma is nb now and the SA-X is a lesbian and you can't stop me.
> 
> the next chapter gets EXPLICIT. i figured i would warn you again! enjoy!


End file.
